One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3
|jname = ワンピース 海賊無双3 |rname = Wan Pīsu: Kaizoku Musō 3 |ename = One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 |developer = Tecmo Koei; Omega Force |publisher = Namco Bandai |release = March 26, 2015 (JP) August 25, 2015 (US) August 28, 2015 (Europe and US Steam version) |platform = PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Microsoft Windows |genre = Action }} One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 is a One Piece video game released for the Sony PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, and Microsoft Windows. The game was announced in Shonen Jump magazine as a sequel to One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, with Namco Bandai and Tecmo Koei teaming up once again to publish it along with developer Omega Force, a subsidiary of Tecmo Koei.http://forums.arlongpark.net/showthread.php?t=41669&p=3304084&viewfull=1#post3304084 The game takes place from the East Blue Saga until the Dressrosa Arc, with an original ending. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the first two installments. A new feature is the Kizuna Rush, which summons another character alongside the player in battle to perform a combination attack. Up to four players can be summoned at once this way, with the finishing attacks becoming more powerful as more characters join. The main story mode, "Legend Log" mode features special cutscenes called "Treasure Events" which can be triggered under certain conditions (e.g. using a certain character, completing specific tasks, defeating a specific enemy, etc.). In addition to the main story mode, there is also a "Dream Log" mode, in which characters and items are revealed and unlocked as the player progresses through the mode's semi-randomized battles. The game features a "Legend Diary" that functions as an overall progress indicator. Achieving S-Ranks on levels, defeating bosses with Special Kizuna Attacks and fulfilling other miscellaneous objectives gradually fills out the grid and rewards the player with coins that can be used to upgrade each character's stats. The game also features "Skill Posters" for each character that allow the player to unlock various equipable skills by fulfilling certain conditions. Characters Playable Characters Many characters have a number of costumes to choose from. In the case of the Straw Hat Pirates and Blackbeard, their pre- and post-timeskip costumes have different movesets and special attacks. The remaining characters with bolded groups have a different character image and portrait depending on whether they are from pre- or post-timeskip, but no moveset changes. Costumes in italics are DLC. Enemies Supports Only Cameos * Kuina * Kureha * Zeff * Hiluluk * Nefertari Vivi * Klabautermann * Montblanc Cricket * Zambai * Iceburg * Hattori * Spandam * Gol D. Roger * Silvers Rayleigh * Inazuma * Smiley Locations * Shells Town * Orange Town * Syrup Village * Baratie * Arlong Park * Loguetown * Drum Island * Alabasta * Jaya * Skypiea * Water 7 * Enies Lobby * Thriller Bark * Sabaody Archipelago * Impel Down * Marineford * Fishman Island * Punk Hazard * Dressrosa Story Arcs * Romance Dawn Arc * Orange Town Arc * Syrup Village Arc * Baratie Arc * Arlong Park Arc * Loguetown Arc * Drum Island Arc * Alabasta Arc * Jaya Arc * Skypiea Arc * Water 7 Arc * Enies Lobby Arc * Post-Enies Lobby Arc * Thriller Bark Arc * Sabaody Archipelago Arc * Impel Down Arc * Marineford Arc * Return to Sabaody Arc * Fishman Island Arc * Punk Hazard Arc * Dressrosa Arc Gallery Trivia *Aside from notable translation differences from most media as with many One Piece adaptations, there are a major number of notable typos in the game's English text. ** Tashigi during the Alabasta stage is referred to as a "he" during one battlefield message. ** Monet during Punk Hazard is referred to as a "guy" by scripted dialogue from a G-5 Commander NPC. ** Two of Lucci's dialogue sets and one of Ace's texts have missing commas/periods as well as increased spacing for the latter. *In the games opening, a young Luffy, Sabo, and Ace each holding up a cup of Sake appears, which is a reference to how they became brothers. **In the games opening, several story cutscenes (such as Luffy receiving his Straw Hat from Shanks) are briefly shown in panels on the pages of a manga (as the pages go from right-to-left), until it is cut up by Kuro's Cat Claws. **At the end of the opening, adult Luffy, Sabo, and Ace each unleash their signature fire-based punches: Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk, while Ace & Sabo each use Hiken. *The scene of Gol D. Roger's execution in Loguetown is briefly appears in the Dawn of Adventure cutscene from the Romance Dawn Arc. *This game includes Giant enemies most of which are scaled up versions of enemy captains. There are Giant Pirate Captains, Giant Zombie Captains, Giant Fishmen Captains, and Giant Marine Captains. **Oars appears during the Thriller Bark Arc story scenario as a giant boss and is the largest enemy character in the game. *Most of the locations are larger than they were in One Piece: Pirate Warriors and One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 and the maps of several of the locations featured in those games have a completely new layout.. *This game covers several arcs absent from the original One Piece: Pirate Warriors, such as the Romance Dawn Arc, Syrup Village Arc, Loguetown Arc, Jaya Arc, Skypiea Arc, Post-Enies Lobby Arc, and Thriller Bark Arc. Several new arcs are also introduced such as Fishman Island Arc, Punk Hazard Arc, and Dressrosa Arc. *Cutscenes (all or parts of them) from One Piece: Pirate Warriors and One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 are reused (such as cutscenes from One Piece: Pirate Warriors) and/or altered (such as the climax of Luffy's fights with Enel and Gekko Moriah from One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2). *Several characters that where unplayable (Support and Enemy characters) in the previous Pirate Warriors titles, are now playable, including Rob Lucci, Gekko Moriah, Magellan, and Emporio Ivankov. *Shanks, Sabo, Tashigi (Pre-Timeskip & Post-Timeskip), Donquixote Doflamingo, Fujitora, and Caesar Clown all appear as new playable characters. *Alvida (Sube Sube no Mi), Coby (Master Chief Petty Officer), Morgan, Kuro, Daz Bones, Bellamy (Pre-Timeskip & Post-Timeskip), Jesus Burgess (Pre-Timeskip & Post-Timeskip), Wiper, Hody Jones, Monet, and Vergo appear as both new enemies and support characters. *Some characters like Ripper, Boodle, and members of the Franky Family are represented by generic NPCs in cutscenes and story scenarios. However Zambai's NPC design does resemble him somewhat and the Franky Family NPCs feature the Franky Family's signature star design on their armor. *Helmeppo is absent from the Romance Dawn Arc or the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. *Nami briefly appears during the Romance Dawn Arc as part of a Treasure Event. This is possibly a reference to her early cameo appearances during Romance Dawn Arc in anime, as she is not introduced until the Orange Town Arc in the manga. *Alvida joins forces with Buggy much earlier during the Orange Town Arc, when in the original story the two did not join forces with Buggy until Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! cover mini-series which takes place after the Orange Town Arc. One reason may be due to the absence of Mohji and Cabaji in the game. *The Arlong Pirates are mistakenly referred to as the Sun Pirates at various points in the game. *During the Alabasta Arc Sanji and Zoro have special cutscenes showing the climax of their fights with Mr. 2 Bon Clay and Mr. 1, that appear only if they are selected as a playable character and defeat them. *During the Jaya Arc, the book Liar Noland appears as part of a Treasure Event cutscene. *During the Jaya Arc, several members of the Straw Hat crew participate Luffy's quest to recover the gold Bellamy stole from Montblanc Cricket, while in the canon storyline, Luffy did it alone. **The Straw Hats fight with the Blackbeard Pirates, Jesus Burgess, and Marshall D. Teach (though they appear with ??? in dialog boxes) during the Jaya Arc, which did not actually occur in the canon storyline. *During the Skypiea Arc, scene of Wiper knocking down the beanstalk with his Reject Dial to assist Luffy in defeating Enel appears during the scenario's climax cutscene. Aside from this and Luffy being in his Pre-Timeskip appearance, rest of the cutscene plays out exactly as the climax cutscene from the first story scenario of One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (which contained elements of the Skypiea Arc). *If Luffy is chosen as a playable character during the Water 7 Arc story scenario, then he will battle Usopp over the fate of the Going Merry, however if any other character is selected, then at the start a cutscene of Luffy defeating Usopp will automatically play instead. *During the Enies Lobby Arc, the Straw Hats lower the bridge leading to the Tower of Justice instead of leaving it to the Franky Family and use the drawbridge to access the Tower of Justice, instead of Rocket Man. **Zoro and Sanji have special cutscenes showing the climax of their fights with Kaku and Jabra, that appear only if they are selected as a playable character and defeat them. *Pre-Timeskip Nami's Wedding Dress from the Thriller Bark Arc appears as a DLC costume. *Though Perona has Thriller Bark Pre-Timeskip costume/skin, she plays exactly the same as her Post-Timeskip incarnation and her character portrait does not change **During the Thriller Bark Arc, Perona appears in her Post-Timeskip appearance instead of her original Pre-Timeskip appearance, despite it technically being in the game (though this may be due to it being DLC). References External Links *Official Japanese site Navigation Category:Video Games